Newmarket GO Bus Terminal
}} Newmarket GO Bus Terminal is a transit terminal located in Newmarket, ON. It is located at the intersection of Davis Dr. W. and Eagle St., across from the south end of Upper Canada Mall. At approximately 5,450 passengers on an average weekday, Newmarket GO Bus Terminal is the 4th busiest transit passenger loading location in the YRT/Viva network according to the 2013 Transportation Fact Book. This is an increase from approximately 3,890 weekday passengers according to the 2011 Transportation Fact Book. Newmarket GO Terminal has 11 bays (6 GO Transit, 4 YRT and 1 Viva). The YRT/Viva bays are equipped with an automated display indicating the next arrival of buses in the respective bays. The GO Transit bays are equipped with overhead signage indicating the service using the bay and which routes service them. LED clocks were located at both entrances to the terminal outside and one inside, with a hand clock at the convenience store. All clocks, minus the hand clock, were removed in April 2009 but reinstalled in May. Speakers around the terminal play music. The terminal has 447 parking spaces and a kiss-and-ride area. This terminal was built to replace a terminal located south of Davis Dr. on Yonge St., which was combined with the garage operations for the northern division of GO Transit at the time. When service started to expand in the area, the terminal and garage couldn't support the demand. A new terminal was built at its present location at the corner of Highway 9 and Eagle St., while a new garage was built south of Green Ln., on Yonge St. Originally built to service the north section of the Newmarket 'B' service and the southern section of the Barrie route, the station was upgraded and refurbished in 2005 to provide more service and amenities to passengers. The terminal is equipped with both interior and exterior seating. In the building, an information board tells transit riders information about times for GO Transit and York Region Transit routes serving the terminal, along with system and bay maps and other transit news. As well, a convenience store is located on the south end of the interior to serve refreshments, products and GO Transit tickets. Behind the convenience store is a rest room for drivers. Along with the Vivastation outside at the Viva bay, an additional Vivastation is located in the terminal. At the end of 2008, a shelter was constructed on the YRT platform-side for users of the north bays that cannot use the main building for protection from outdoor elements. Alongside construction of the shelter, a bike shelter, in coordination with a system-wide implementation, was constructed beside the kiss-and-ride driveway and a motorcycle/scooter was constructed at the end of the kiss-and-ride driveway. In May 2009, a number of constructions projects started at this terminal. The two parking areas for scooters or motorcycles were built at the end of the kiss-and-ride driveway after being delayed, pavement improvements were done at the bus entrances, a new and improved lighting system, and revitalization of the cordoned-off western section of the parking lot were started. This allowed for extra parking spaces to be added, along with an area for buses to lay-over rather than inside the terminal. Specific parking for mobility transit vehicles was also created at the northern part of the new lot. York Region Transit NextStop displays were installed at this terminal in December 2010. Routes This terminal serves 5 GO Transit routes, 10 York Region Transit routes and 1 Viva route in 11 bays: * Bay 1: GO 65 northbound * Bay 2: GO 65 southbound * Bay 3: GO 66 * Bay 4: GO 68 * Bay 5: YRT 44, 55, 58A * Bay 6: YRT 98 * Bay 7: YRT 52, 57 * Bay 8: YRT 56 * Bay 9: Viva Blue * Bay 10: YRT 22A, 520/521, Mobility Plus * Bay 11: YRT 50 Gallery Image:GO Transit route 64 signage - Newmarket.jpg|Bay 2 signage for GO routes 62 and 64 prior to discontinuation. Image:Newmarket Terminal Bay 11.jpg|Bay 11 signage for GO route 69. Now replaced by YRT 50.